


11/22: My Answer

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, Gen, Old Fanfic, a final farewell, i guess ayano is there in spirit, i guess it's also a sort of love confession, shintaro visits ayano's grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: 11/22, the day she was born, a day he wished she were still here beside him. The classrooms always seemed so boring until she appeared, and then his whole world crumbled as she disappeared off the building. This is his answer.





	11/22: My Answer

It wasn’t strange to see people at grave stones, standing there for hours on end. Some stones had flowers or incense, while others were bare. There weren't many visitors today, one couldn't be sure whether it was due to the heat, or something else. However, one stone a boy stood in front of playing music and holding bouquet of red carnations. His jersey matched the color of the flower, something that person would have liked very much.

“Hey, long time no see,” he said, staring at the polished stone. “Um… This is awkward... There are eight flowers for you from the Mekakushidan members, you know…”

His voice trailed as he tugged at his shirt, the wind brushing at his jersey. A lullaby of the wind sang through the trees nearby a distant heat hazed all around. He seemed to not notice either of these things as he continued to stare and converse with the grave stone.

“I can’t believe it’s already been… two years, two years since you died. I know why now, but I… I still haven’t forgiven myself for it, even though you told me it was alright. Even though you were the one who apologized…” He clenched the bouquet closer to his chest, the wrapping crackling beneath his hands. "Damn, I'm an idiot..."

The song continued to play, lonely and sad. Like a memory he had buried deep inside his mind, which was slowly resurfacing. A memory that brought him both nostalgia, and pain. 

“You won’t believe this, but I managed to become a song writer and composer, so I created this song… It’s not much, but this is what I wanted to tell you in words. But, I guess… it’s too late tell you now, huh?”

He hung his head, listening to the song and quietly waiting for it to end. He glanced briefly at the time counting down until it was over, but it felt even slower the longer he stared. He tugged at his jersey and groaned in annoyance.

“…It’s kind of hot right now, even though the summer ended. I could never understand how you'd wear your muffler in the summertime.” After the song ended, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and placed the flowers at the foot of the grave and stood back to look. “So much has happened. Kido, Seto, and Kano are all doing well, they’re hard working kids. Haruka’s still drawing, and Takane’s doing all she can to help him. My sister Momo is still working as an idol… although I really wonder how long her popularity’s gonna last… The other kids Mary and Hibiya are doing what they can to help us out as well. As for me…”

He sifted through his pockets and took out a carefully folded paper crane with a word written in red ink on the right wing.

The crane was placed next to the bright right cosmos. He had spent hours with Mary trying to fold the perfect crane, after plenty of crumbled pieces of orgami paper and paper cuts, he had succeeded. Crane's she would make out of his tests in order to cheer him up, despite the fact that she laughed awkwardly staring at her poor score. 

“I’ll be working hard for a while now,” he smiled.

“You got to be the first one to hear this song, I hope you liked it.” Tears began to fall from the boy’s face and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. He traced the name etched into the stone and muttered one sentence: “This is my answer”.

He stood up, bidding farewell. If someone were there at the moment, they would have sworn they had seen the boys eyes briefly turn red, and then change back to obsidian black as if it had just been a trick of the light. He sniffed once more, looking melancholic at the name that he gently traced on the grave stone with his index finger tip.

“Goodbye, Ayano.” His face held the trace of a smile as he left.

The faint sound of the girl’s voice echoed in his mind, smiling happily, and red muffler flying in the air behind her like a hero’s cape. “Thank you, Shintaro.” As the wind gently blew onto the bouquet and crane the words “Transparent Answer” were written carefully onto the wing.

_In the classroom the heart that wants to disappear was hurt,_

_You kept hiding it over and over again behind a smile._

_The smile of you, who flew through this window and died,_

_I won't ever forget it. Not even tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> Hecka old fanfic when I was still in the Kagerou Project fandom.


End file.
